The Need for a Knight
by Unicorns by moonlight
Summary: The Third Company has been called into action by a desperate town causing Kel to put her strange kind of secret relationship with Dom on hold because for unknown reasons, he has been left behind while all others ride to battle...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are all property of Tamora Pierce**

* * *

Kel's lips tingled as they parted from Dom's. They longed to once again press against his lips, and neck. But no, Dom held her at arm's length and gazed into her eyes happily, and she looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw the love and lust in them. They had been flirting ever since Kel joined the Third Company and things had just come to a peak in that moment behind Raoul's tent.

The sound of soldiers' feet against the damp ground pulled the two even further apart and they turned to walk in opposite directions, their hands touching until they could not reach.

As Kel walks away she turns to see Dom, looking back at her, fingering his lips. She smiled and ducked her head, but quickly regaining her Yaminai facial expression. However, her placid expression keeps slipping into a smile when the thought of Dom and their kiss rippled the waters of her mind. The other members of the Company speculated that she had merely finished a particularly good practice or lesson, thoughts of romance never crossed their minds. Kel had always been a strong, masculine, determined girl who would not stray from her goal of becoming a knight for love or money.

A bugle sounded in the far end of camp and Kel turned to face the direction, all thoughts of love gone from her mind and a worry lines formed on her face. The pattern that had sounded was one of desperation; it said "Help, quickly, you are my last hope." The Third Company and Raoul would never say no to that call.

Kel ran to Peachblossom, who was already saddled by Lerant of Eldenore, the staff-bearer who was constantly trying to show-up Kel in her Squirely duties to Raoul. It was strange that he would do her a favor and that he would still be standing there, smiling giddily as she thanked him and grabbed Peachblossom's reins. He continued to smile at her and she gave him a puzzled look as she led Peachblossom to where the weapons were kept.

She grabbed her glaive, a sword and bow and quiver, unsure of what type of battle she was headed into. As she spun to rush to the supply tent, her hair caught in her eyes and she realized that she had neglected to cut her hair recent and in a reckless move, brought her glaive up and with a few quick slices, cut her hairs back down to a length that would not inhibit her sight.

A sigh of satisfaction mixed with uncertainty escaped her as she strode across the way to the supply tent, Peachblossom trying to bite all who rushed past. Kel was surprised to see that the supply tent was not full and bustling with soldiers rushing to be on their way, but instead only Dom and the clerk stood there talking. They both turned to see Kel, Dom with a look of both surprise and joy on his face.

"Kel, you should be with Raoul by now! Quickly, situate yourself and I will fetch the appropriate supplies while you prepare to be off!" The clerk was off in a huff and Kel stared after him but was pulled from her confusion by the soft brushing of Dom's lips against her neck. She turned to face him and was immediately pulled into a passionate embrace, her hands running through his hair, his gripping her back, pulling her closer to him as they kissed. Only when a need for breath took them both, did they separate, Kel coming back to reality, quickly asked, "Why has Raoul set off so quickly, I've barely had time to fetch everything, and I am always quick and efficient?"

Dom sighed, resigned that there would not be another kiss before an explanation, "You did hear the bugle didn't you? That was the most urgent, and pleading call that a Company, town or group can sound and it means all but certain death to those calling if help doesn't arrive soon."

"Oh, no, I knew it was bad but not so urgent. Where is the clerk, I have to be off, and you should be too Dom, why aren't you with Raoul and the Company?"

Dom smiled a devilish grin as the clerk came rushing back with supplies and looked at Kel incredulously, "Why aren't you on your horse yet? If this were not so urgent, I'd advise Lord Raoul to whip you before you leave for such tardiness!"

Kel nodded, and mounted Peachblossom and told him to behave as the clerk strapped her supplies onto the saddle. Dom picked up a pouch and began to help tie it on though Kel noticed, when a tingling, giddy sensation travel up from her thigh, that his hands were not strictly on task. She coughed and smiled down at him, letting him know that it was felt but shook her head, telling him that it was not the time for such things.

"Now hurry and catch up with Raoul, I'm sure you have already missed the briefing."

Just as she was about to send Peachblossom into a trot, she looked down at Dom questioningly, "Why aren't you saddled yet? You will be even later than I!"

As Dom began to answer the clerk yelled "GO NOW KELADRY!" and the shout spurred Peachblossom to race off toward where he knew he would find the Knight Commander and the Third Company, leaving Dom's words lost in his dust.

Kel shook her head and chose to forget about her man problems and focused on the task at hand. She steered Peachblossom into their spot just behind Raoul and held her best Yaminai look as he turned and looked at her confused and disapprovingly. He motioned for her to ride up next to him and told his squadron leaders to move out.

He turned to explain their situation as they headed off at as brisk of a race as an entire Company can manage, "Oh, Kel, this is going to be a bad one.."


End file.
